


A Cracked Glass Slipper

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All Characters Are Legal, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Brotherly Affection, Bruce is a pimp, Choking, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jaded Jason, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Jason couldn't complain. He had a good life, working under Bruce. That being said, he knew very well that sooner or later, he was going to have to find something else for himself, and Jason would have liked that something to fulfill him in a way that prostitution couldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Night Boys Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258799) by [Irishgrlnextdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor). 



> This idea came to me after reading Irishgrlnextdoor's lovely fic, Dark Night Boys Special, whom I thank for the blessing to write based on that fic. This will be a very different kind of fic, but I hope it's nonetheless enjoyable.

Jason couldn’t complain. He was well-fed, cared for, and never had to worry. After his rough early life, it was all he ever could have asked for.

Sure, all that involved selling his body and “services”, but Jason didn’t mind. Too much. It was a rhythm. Alright, but not overly enjoyable, never anything special. It was a job, one that Jason did well enough, and was compensated very well for. He was sheltered from the troubled, dangerous, and poor city, and all he had to do was go where Bruce told him, while remembering his training. Way better than roughing it on the streets. The creature comforts that came with that money didn’t hurt either. He liked his cushy bed and his books, he had to admit.

It wasn’t like it was lonely work either. Jason had been one of Bruce’s first boys, following just behind Dick. The two of them had developed something of a rivalry, but it wasn’t half as fierce as it had been when Jason was just eighteen. Then came Tim, and, despite some early animosity, he and Jason got along like gangbusters. If Jason needed to trust anyone in the Manor with his darkest secrets, it was always Tim

Then came Damian. Jason had never understood what Bruce saw in Damian, but Jason wasn’t the pimp of the house.

It was only then that Jason had started to get nervous.

Just a couple years back, prostituting himself had been exciting, made Jason feel like some kind of rebel, doing something taboo and interesting. He’d been the young one, and then he’d been the rebellious one. It had been fun. Now, though, Jason was starting to feel distinctly replaceable.

He’d been a few things, sure, but Jason had never been the pretty one. Dick had features that were naturally alluring to women and cute to men, while, as he’d grown and filled out, Jason’s face had only gotten more square with less definition, and, to top it all off, he was bigger and taller than a lot of potential clients, making him even more overall unappealing comparatively. Tim being especially petite only exacerbated how unremarkable Jason was becoming as a choice of prostitute. Then Damian coming along and being even more controlling than Jason had been at his peak completely cemented what Jason already knew.

Sooner or later, Jason was going to have to find something else for himself, and on top of that need, Jason would have liked that something to fulfill him in a way that sex never had and never could. The only problem was that Jason had no idea what that something might be. All he knew was that it probably wasn’t in Gotham. He needed to get out of the city.

And as those feelings of doubt took more and more hold of Jason, something unusual wormed its way into his life.

It started simply enough. Bruce was serving a new client, something that was neither too common nor too rare. Regulars were the bread and butter of Bruce’s operation, but new, or even one-and-done customers were more than welcomed. Regulars were well-served to keep them coming back, but new customers were to be dealt with on best behavior. 

“A good first impression can make all the difference,” was how Bruce always explained it.

He was right, Jason knew. Or, Jason theoretically knew, given that he was never sent out to make a first impression anymore. Usually if a client was interested in one of Bruce’s robins, as the boys were so affectionately known, then Dick was the first pick. Straightforward, experienced, not too many quirks, not too big as to be intimidating, or too small as to be easily harmed by accident. A solid business decision. Jason overheard the exchange between Dick and Bruce, the usual questions of agreement and contracts. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, especially not with his own jobs to think about.

And yet, in this case, something didn’t go to plan. The day of the appointment Jason caught Dick slinking back through the foyer much earlier than expected, looking, well, like he hadn’t come during the experience. That was a hell of a red flag. Either whoever-it-was was absolutely awful in bed, or Dick got kicked out.

“What happened, Dickie-bird?” Jason jeered on a whim. “Boy scout act turning people off these days?”

Dick wasn’t at all fazed by Jason’s words, seemingly still thinking about whatever had happened.

He took in a deep breath before speaking, holding back whatever was on his mind, “Couldn’t tell you even I wanted to. Full NDA contract.”

Jason blinked at that. Non-disclosure agreements of some kind were always par for the course, but every now and then, customers would come along and make adjustments to the normal fine print. Sometimes you couldn’t say their real names, sometimes you couldn’t talk about anything that happened, and sometimes you got a full on legal gag order. Nothing wrong with any of them, really, but Jason scoffed nonetheless.

“Paranoid type, huh?”

“O-oh, yeah,” was all Dick said to that.

“Think you’ll get called back?”

“Not me, that’s for sure,” Dick said, giving a quick bite to his bottom lip. “I don’t know if any of us will do it.”

Curious. That was incredibly unusual. If someone was looking for a prostitute, then Dick could usually pick out that someone’s tastes. Jason didn’t think he’d ever heard Dick be so pessimistic.

“‘Us’ as in he likes women, or what?” Jason pressed.

“I don’t think _any_ of us will do,” Dick repeated, gritting his teeth.

Yeah, whoever-it-was must have been either just that terrible in bed, or absurdly picky. If Dick didn’t have faith in this client being satisfied, then this guy or gal was going to be tough if not impossible. Not like it mattered much. More often than not, a customer who wasn’t satisfied the first go around didn’t to for Bruce’s services again, and Bruce profited anyway. No skin off Jason’s ass, so he decided not to worry about it any further, strange as it was.

*****

Unfortunately for Jason, the situation with the new client only got stranger.

Again, Jason found himself eavesdropping, this time on a more frustrated Bruce talking with Tim. Jason didn’t catch too many specific words, but if the mentions of a “discerning client” and “top performance” were any indication, it was the same one Dick had seen.

On the very rare occasion that Dick failed and that the client wanted to continue, it was usually Tim who came in to smooth things out. Tim was milder than Dick, sweeter by nature and a real bedroom diplomat. Most people couldn’t help but melt if Tim looked at them just the right way. Something about his face and his slight figure made him especially palatable for a more insecure, male audience. Hell, even Jason didn’t think he could say no to a pout and puppy eyes from Tim.

Still, it was odd to have a dissatisfied initial client continuing at all. Bruce didn’t have to humor any unusual requests, but if the cash was good, there was no harm in trying. Jason couldn’t help but speculate that it was some rich guy with a small dick, or a rich chick with an attitude problem. Must have been a real bad case too, because usually even those weren’t much of an issue.

A couple nights later, though, Tim too came back, seeming more dejected and puzzled than anything as he joined Jason. He immediately edged up to Jason, an all-too-familiar gesture of fraternal comfort seeking.

Jason reacted in kind, reaching over to wrap an arm around him. “What’s the matter, Timmy?”

“Shouldn’t say,” Tim grumbled, pushing his cheek into Jason’s shoulder. “Am I- getting sloppy on oral techniques?”

Jason pushed himself to smile and joked, “Well, I hope they’re a little sloppy at least.”

Tim laughed, but it was short-lived before his brow scrunched again. “Do you think I should be more aggressive? Or less?”

Jason could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“Are you kidding me? ” Jason told him, running gentle hands down Tim’s back. “How many times has Ra’s called in just for you? How many compliments have you gotten on your mouth? Or your smile?”

Tim flushed a bit, turning to shield his face and hide the smile that Jason had put there.

He chuckled, but managed to reply, “You- might have a point.”

Damn right Jason did. Tim of all people shouldn’t have been walking around feeling down on himself. 

“Some people are impossible to please, baby bird,” he said, fully candid. “Don’t sweat it.”

“Why would I?” Tim asked, rolling his eyes like it had never been an issue in the first place.

Despite that, they stayed cuddled up for a good long while. Even if it wasn’t for any particular comfort, Jason always liked being close to Tim. He never felt the least bit uneasy with Tim, not like he sometimes could be with Dick or Damian. Besides, it was a way to “strengthen team relationships” as Bruce might put it. Any excuse to relax in comfort together was fine by Jason.

Yet, even as they lounged, Jason couldn’t help but wonder about this mystery client. Tim was the easiest to upset - and fastest to recover from that upset - of all the boys, and Jason didn’t know if that made this guy better or worse. In a strange way, the idea of someone alienated by both Dick and Tim intrigued Jason. Why would someone pay so much money to see both of them, only to turn them away? It was curious, to say the least.

*****

If Tim didn’t manage to make it work and the client was still interested and paying for the boys’ time, then it was usually assumed that Damian would take over because the client was obviously looking for a power bottom if he or she didn’t even like Tim.

But Damian was the worst yet. Jason didn’t overhear him being assigned, but he certainly caught him leaving for the “date”. Jason was in his room reading at the time, rereading Moby Dick. Damian left at around chapter 30, and arrived home no later than chapter 34. Damian passed by Jason’s open door, and, if the pissy scowl on his face didn’t catch Jason’s attention, then his stomping certainly did. It lasted only minute or so before it was capped off by the slam of a door.

Jason knew that, again, he couldn’t ask what had happened, but it piqued his curiosity. What was this guy’s problem? He didn’t want the most sweet and pliant between them all, he didn’t want a severe power bottom, and he didn’t even seem to be looking for a flexible playmate. What did he want? What did he expect?

Jason didn’t really have the time nor energy to think about it for long. He had an appointment of his own to get to, one that he was confident that he wouldn’t be kicked out of.

*****

Jason bucked back into Dent’s cock, taking care of him with a practiced ease. It was a tried and true rhythm, one that his client barely had to participate in, only enjoy the view he was given. Jason was fast reaching the end of his contract, though, as he wrung out familiar grunts, expletives, and, sooner than later, a climax.

As was polite to do, Jason moaned and got himself off around the same time, giving at least the impression that he’d been as satisfied with the experience as Dent. In truth, Dent wasn’t one of the worst to deal with, but he was hardly engaging in any way. Not much of a talker, that was for sure.

Jason let him be the one to pull out, and watched him as he laid out on the bed, still breathing heavily.

“Thank you,” Dent murmured to Jason as he stood up to get dressed.

“Of course,” was all Jason needed to say back, courteous, if distant.

It was about the only few words that had passed between them since Jason had arrived. That was just the way Jason liked it. Detached and easy. No need to worry about anyone else beyond his contractual obligations.

As he was leaving, Jason felt almost nothing except a dull afterglow. No excitement, no particular interest in seeing Dent again. Even the money wasn’t much of a motivator to Jason. All he could appreciate was a sleepy haze taking hold of his mind, and the reassurance that his position was secure for the time being.

All Jason wanted to do in that moment was go home and fall asleep to a good book.

*****

Jason figured that the line would be drawn at Damian. The robins weren’t for this mystery client, clearly, so he’d drop the whole charade there and then, and that would be that.

For better or worse, Jason was proven wrong not long after Damian’s failure. Bruce called him expressly down to the cave to discuss a special client, one who Jason figured he already knew by proxy.

From the last time Jason had seen Bruce discuss this guy, his frustration had to turned casual disregard. It was obvious why: if the client was still buying despite a lack of satisfaction, why turn him down?

“Our choosy customer is insisting on giving you a try,” Bruce declared as he turned to face Jason.

Jason gave a skeptical cough, stopping just in front of Bruce. “Thorough, isn’t he?”

“Nothing wrong with that, not with his money.” Bruce offered him a hard copy of the usual legal documents. “If you’re interested, you should read over the contract proposal.”

Jason knew that he could have accepted it on the spot. If Bruce wasn’t warning him about anything, there was definitely nothing crazy in the document. Still, it was expected that he at least pretend to read over the thing, just to appease Bruce.

Jason took the packet and stalked over to the lounge/recovery area, where he flopped down on one of the plush couches as he started to skim. If he had to posture, he could at least do it comfortably.

“ _Obedience of the hired to the whim of the hiree is expected, excepting prohibited activities..._ ”

“ _The hired should wear no clothes, while the hiree may wear as much or as little as he desires throughout the session. No requests otherwise._ ”

“ _Prohibited activities include: anything that directly risks the health of the hiree, as listed in company safety documents..._ ”

All relatively standard stuff, as expected. The client wanted Jason naked and obedient, and he wasn’t allowed to piss on Jason. It was a fair deal.

After a while of looking as though he was document thoroughly, Jason got to his feet and strode back over to Bruce.

“All good by me,” he said, handing the papers over to him.

“Well, in that case, I hope you’re prepared,” Bruce said, half-smiling as he took them back. “That’ll be tomorrow night. He goes by ‘Mr. Sionis’, and you should address him as such.”

Sionis, huh? Now, there was a familiar name, Sionis Industries being one of Gotham’s biggest employers. Must have been the guy who ran the place, or one of his family. Jason wouldn’t know much about that, given that Bruce had never had any contracts from any Sionis before. No big deal either way.

Jason gave a cheeky bounce on his heels, teasing, “Bet I can get the boot even faster than Damian.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, turning back to his desktop. “Just be nice and remember what’s expected of you, and you’ll be fine.”

Bullshit. Bruce anticipated a failed attempt as much as Jason, but he didn’t mind so much because they’d both get paid anyway. Jason understood why he fibbed, but understanding didn’t make dishonesty any less dishonest.

Being used to the occasional little, white lie, Jason just gave him an informal salute. “Gotcha.”

Again, Bruce chuckled before turning away from Jason. They had nothing more to say each other, and Jason needed to prepare for the following night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since Jason felt truly nervous to see a client. It had been months since he’d seen a new client on his own and Sionis’ reputation so far only fed into that.

Still, he put on his makeup and some nice, but easily removed clothes, and got a ride over to the designated meeting location. It was just a hotel, but small, fancy and especially discrete. Some clients preferred a more neutral location, particularly the more conventional ones. A little unexpected considering what he’d heard about this Roman character. He checked himself in, got the key to the agreed upon room, and headed upstairs. Jason was used to this kind of thing, and the hotel staff seemed to be the same way, asking absolutely no questions.

Jason made his way up to the second floor, to room 261, where he was wanted. He was supposed to arrive before Sionis and get ready for him, as was standard.

Jason found the room easily, and slipped inside, shutting the door behind himself. He took a cursory glance around the room, finding a single queen-sized bed, a sofa, a television, and a mini-fridge tucked under a cabinet. All the standards for a decent hotel. The curtains were already drawn, so Jason got to undressing.

With little else to do, Jason checked the drawers of the bedside tables. Plenty of lube and condoms. Sionis was clean according to his contract, making the condoms unnecessary, but Jason could always ask to use one if he wanted to. Personally, he didn’t find it made much difference either way, but the option was nice, he supposed.

It was then that Jason heard the door click open once again.

The first thing Jason noticed was the mask. A full-faced thing made of leather and metal with a zipper in the front that might have been a grin or a grimace. It surprised him, but Jason didn’t think much of it beyond that. A lot of clients were into BDSM and other kinks, so it wasn’t like Jason hadn’t seen most of it before. Usually he’d get a warning beforehand, but, so long as the mask was the extent of this guy’s expectations, he figured that he could deal with it. Along with the mask, Sionis wore a particularly expensive-looking suit, which honestly surprised Jason more than the mask. Clients didn’t typically wear anything too nice to these kinds of meetings. Too much potential for stains and rumpling.

“Mr. Sionis?” Jason greeted him, standing up straight, but not tight, so Sionis could get a good look at him if he wanted to.

“Jason,” Sionis said in kind, pressing the door closed behind himself.

“And how are you tonight?” Jason pressed, putting on a playful smile and taking a measured step towards his client.

No immediate reaction. That wasn’t too uncommon, especially for newcomers. Sionis was probably just anxious from seeing Jason naked and playing the tough, stoic type. The best thing with these guys was to be just a little forward. Make the first move, and then let them work out their big man complex. Had the other three missed that simple cue?

Jason closed the distance between the two of them, and Sionis remained silent all the while. He hadn’t bolted, so that was promising. 

As soon as Jason reached out to run his hands down Sionis’ biceps, Sionis blocked the advance. He turned away in something akin to disgust, like Jason was some kind of begging dog.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, hm?”

Jason was- more than a little confused. Who could blame him? What kind of guy hired people for sex and then didn’t want to get to the sex? Sure, Jason had seen some clients who leaned on the sentimental side, but inevitably, the cuddliness came out during or after sex, never before.

But Sionis wasn’t acting cuddly either. It was more like he was evaluating Jason. Watching his every move for some screw up Jason wouldn’t know he’d made when he made it.

So, Jason backed off a bit, keeping up an obedient, if cheeky air.

“Alright, Mr. Sionis,” he said, watching his client through half-lidded eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

“Lay down on your stomach, why don’t you?” was the only request Sionis gave him.

Well, that was a bit sudden, especially after Sionis reprimanded him for moving too quickly. Still, better than being in the hotel room all night.

Despite any exasperation he felt, Jason kept up his show and complied, moving back over to the bed and draping himself across it, face first. He crossed his arms around his head, and rested it on his bicep, absently scanning for movement behind himself.

It took a moment before he found Sionis approaching and then sitting on the edge of the bed, just next to him.

So he was more of a looker than a toucher. Jason could work with that; he could do a lot with that, potentially.

Then came the question, sudden and cold.

“Why do you do this? Sell yourself?”

Right away, Jason felt his cheeks heat up as something like anger or indignation bubbled from his stomach into his chest. For an instant, any memory of his pleasant, customer-friendly facade melted away. Where the hell did this guy get off asking questions like that? It wasn’t technically against the rules, and it was something antsy clients asked at times, but Sionis wasn’t antsy, not even close. He damn well knew what he was doing, trying to get under Jason’s skin. But why?

“Because I want to,” Jason said, calm as he could manage.

It was a bog-standard response, and one that was true. Jason wouldn’t have worked under Bruce if he didn’t care to. He could have left at any time and found some other, more menial job, but prostitution was easy enough and the pay was good, so why would he? It was all going towards Jason’s eventual exit from Gotham after all.

Sionis gave a grunt in response, like he wasn’t so sure that Jason was being honest. But what kind of person cared about honesty when he was hiring prostitutes?

“Nothing at all to do with having nowhere better to go?”

“Do you get off on asking prying questions, sir?” Jason asked, framing it as a joke that hopefully would get Sionis off his back without getting him into trouble.

“Give me straight answers and maybe that’ll be a no.”

Jason gritted his teeth. “I could leave any time, and I’d be perfectly fine as far as money. Happy?”

“Not particularly,” Sionis scoffed, as though it was an especially stupid thing to say. “I was told that Wayne had the best of the best. Whores with a bit of real character. Must say, I’m disappointed.”

That wasn’t in the contract. Bruce sure as hell didn’t mention anything about a particular preference for fantasy, or “character”. What was this guy talking about?

“You probably don’t want a hooker if you’re looking for ‘character’,” Jason pointed out through gritted teeth.

“Ah. So you’re not up to task then.” Sionis sniffed before adding, “That’s a shame.”

“Do you want sex or not?” Jason asked in a fit of exasperation.

“Aren’t you supposed to be good at discerning the best way of pleasing your clients?” Sionis dodged, one hand digging into Jason’s lower back.

“Yeah, but-”

“Why do I even ask?” Sionis broke in, almost like Jason wasn’t there at all. “You don’t even have to look at me while you lie.”

“I’m lying?!” Jason blurted out, and twisting around to look at Sionis, to stare down his stupid, hidden face. “At least I’m not the one in a mask!”

Fuck. There went Jason’s mouth, and probably any hope to take more than fraction from this contract for himself. Even if a job went awry, he was supposed to leave and report what had happened immediately, not stay and fight the clients. He’d gotten better at controlling his temper, but sometimes... Jason hated getting angry. All it meant was his mouth moving faster than his brain.

Sionis didn’t miss a beat.

His voice dropped into a low growl. “What did you say to me?”

“I- I-” Jason’s mind was blank, completely unavailable to find an apology or an excuse or _something_. Anything.

“I don’t just show my face to any whore,” Sionis murmured, leaning in to get a closer look at Jason. “And who are you to talk?”

Sionis reached out then, tracing a line exactly along the route that Jason had applied his mascara earlier that night.

Jason moved to push Sionis’ hand away, only for him to grab onto his face instead.

“Hm,” he mumbled, tilting Jason’s face back and forth.

He didn’t say anything for a long while, just studied Jason’s face intently. Jason could do little else than stare right back, unsure what to say, if anything at all. Finally Sionis let go of his face, and tilted his head just a fraction.

“Neither one of us is being entirely genuine,” he said, with a finality that made Jason want to get out before he started making even more pretentious comments.

“Fuck off,” Jason said and started getting up.

That was when Sionis moved, far faster than Jason would ever have given him credit for, and when he grabbed Jason’s neck, it held little of the earlier care.

“You think I’ll let some painted whore to get lippy with me?” Sionis tightened his hold on Jason’s neck. “You don’t know me.”

Jason’s jaw gaped again and again, like a fish gasping for air or relief, and anything in between.

Only then did Sionis let him go, allowing Jason to gasp in a full breath of air. That was most definitely not in the contract. Any kind of hurting without license was very against the rules, and Jason could have called the cavalry in to save him at any time.

But he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to. As Jason caught his breath, he came to a horrifying realization: he was achingly, painfully hard. He’d _liked_ being choked. Liked it too much.

So instead of crying for help, Jason fell back on snark.

“You could have requested no makeup if that was a problem, you know.”

“No need,” Sionis said, shaking his head. “We all have things we’d prefer to hide.”

The change in attitude was so stark, it about left Jason shellshocked. Was it- an act? Something that Sionis had come up with to see which whores were worth of him? Some kind of sick test? Had Jason passed?

“So-” He started, still gathering his thoughts. “You being unreasonable and insane isn’t why you kicked the others out?”

“As far as you or anyone else is concerned, no one was kicked out.”

Based on that answer, it was a “no” on the passing the test front, and a “no” on the continuing their session front too. Well, Jason couldn’t say he was surprised.

“Right.” Jason was already sitting up, moving to gather his clothes. “Well, I wouldn’t want to waste your time anyway, so...”

Jason was more-than-ready to face his rejection like all the other robins when Sionis spoke once more.

“Get on your knees, Jason.”

It was so out of left field and matter-of-fact that Jason hesitated. Against all his training, he couldn’t hop to move right away. He just looked at Sionis for a too-long moment.

“ _Now_ ,” Sionis growled.

Just like that, Jason was down off the bed, knelt in front of Sionis, at perfect eye level with his groin. He gazed, wide-eyed up at Sionis for further instruction, hoping that that was the right move. Why was he worried? He didn’t even have to be here.

“Open your mouth,” was Sionis’ next command.

Despite all his instincts telling him to send for help, Jason complied, sticking his tongue out just a little for good measure.

Once more, Sionis took his face in hand, gentler this time. He ran a thumb up and down Jason’s jaw, staring into his mouth like Jason was a prize horse.

“Very pretty,” Sionis murmured, sounding none-too-enthused despite his praise.

Jason stayed quiet and let it happen, allowed Sionis to have his way, and didn’t mind for a single minute. The praise, dull as it may have been, stabbed its way into his belly and numbed him to any kind of humiliation.

Before Jason could make any kind of assessment, Roman was grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head forward. Jason knew exactly what he was going for, and reacted just the way he’d always practiced.

He reached out, taking it upon himself to unbutton and unzip the front of Sionis’ pants. No protest from above, so he kept on and took the man’s cock out before leaning forward and taking the tip of Sionis’ cock into his mouth. He’d have taken more right away were Sionis’ hand not still grasping him, tempering and directing him. Only when Sionis made the call and eased his grip was Jason able to get farther down, and only by a little. Sucking him off was a privilege, not a right, it seemed, so Jason made sure that he was being especially attentive.

Not like Sionis seemed to notice at all. He sat there, completely controlled, no hip bucking, barely a sound, nothing. The only thing to indicate that he was paying attention was his unbreakable stare at the scene unfolding in front of him

It was hellishly slow, taking more and more over minutes that seemed to last for hours. Jason wanted nothing more than to show off and get this guy off and prove, well, _something_ to him. That he wasn’t useless at least. But what did Jason care? What did he have to prove to anyone?

Jason was so caught up in his thoughts that he’d barely noticed how close he was coming to deepthroating Roman before it happened. All of a sudden, Jason found that he couldn’t breathe, and, when he tried to pull back, Roman’s hand was there, blocking his path. 

The realization hit him fast and slow all at once. He couldn’t breathe, and he wouldn’t need to for at least a bit, but this _wasn’t in the agreement_. This was when Jason should have started struggling and calling for help.

But he didn’t. He let himself be choked on this strange man’s cock, and, all the while, his own was straining between his legs. Even as he felt his lungs start to burn, and tears go from pricking his eyes to streaming down his face. He was starting to quake, starting to think that maybe Sionis fully intended to keep him there until he blacked out.

That was when Sionis let him go. The second Jason felt the hand release him, he pulled up and wheezed in a breath.

“Very good,” Sionis purred. “Impressive.”

The praise sent a shudder through Jason in his vulnerable state.

“You- you can’t do that,” Jason croaked after a moment, his words weak and toothless.

“Then you ought to leave, shouldn’t you?” Sionis said smoothly. “Report me to your boss, have me blacklisted, whatever it is you do.”

Jason could. Roman certainly paused for long enough to give Jason every opportunity to gather himself up, get the hell out, and make an important call to Bruce. It wouldn’t have been the first time Jason, or any of the boys had done exactly that after a client misbehaved.

But Jason didn’t move. He didn’t want to move, and he still wasn’t sure why. Why did this man make him want to stay, if only to see what his next move might be? That question in itself fascinated Jason, and thus made him want to stay even more to figure it out.

A good two or three minutes passed. Jason caught his breath, and Sionis watched him, always watched him. Jason felt his eyes more than he’d felt anything in his life.

“Up,” Sionis commanded at last.

Once more, Jason played straight into his game, getting to his feet while staying in his spot.

“What-” he started.

Before he could get a single word out edgewise, Sionis grabbed him, wheeled him around, and shoved him onto the bed.

Jason cried out, couldn’t help but do so from surprise. Sionis held him where he was, and Jason allowed it to happen. All he did was tilt his head to the side, doing what he could to keep an eye on Sionis.

A hand slid over his groin, up his cock, cupping his balls, and just ghosting over his entrance. Jason shuddered, attributing the reaction to the gloves Roman had on, but he knew better than that. He shut his eyes, enjoying the stimulation while he could. It was refreshing, in a sense. Jason hadn’t had many, if any, clients who cared to just play with him like this when they could have fucked him, or taken advantage of his mouth, or anything else. It was- nice. Jason felt nice. That was the most unusual part of the entire encounter, just how much Jason was enjoying himself. The fluttering in his stomach wouldn’t go away, and if he’d tried to stand just then, well, Jason might have fallen to his knees through no act of his own. He wanted to rut up against the bed, but would have put him farther away from Sionis’ pleasantly textured contact.

What was wrong with him? He didn’t get like this, not even when clients got rough. Jason bit his lip in an effort to keep his noise at a minimum.

Despite that, Sionis seemed all too aware of the effect he was having.

“Look at you,” he murmured, simply stroking two gloved fingers over Jason’s hole.

Just that slight stimulation combined with the sense of being spread open just so was enough to have Jason struggling to control himself. His knees tensed, he gritted his teeth, he felt his neck strain, all foreign sensations.

“You’re very pretty,” Sionis continued.

Yeah, right. No chance in hell that Sionis thought he was prettier than Dick, or Tim, or even Damian. He was definitely just saying that, but to what end, Jason had no idea. Still, his body reacted the same as with all the other praise, tensing up with a pleasant shudder.

Jason lost track of time as Sionis kept teasing him. Not even teasing, really; it was too comfortable to be that. So comfortable that Jason shut his eyes in the middle of it, resolving to enjoy what he was given and not question it. Sionis obviously wasn’t shy about asking for what he wanted, so why worry about it?

He got lost in the sensations, simple as they might have been. Jason couldn’t find his own way out of the strange meditative state, and only came to when Sionis gave him a shake.

“Huh?” he mouthed, doing all he could to stand to attention.

“Our time’s up. Go home.” It was so blunt that it could have given Jason a headache.

Jason felt his face flush, just another thing that never happened to him. Not once in his life had he _zoned out_ during a job. Even if he was sleepy, even if it wasn’t even falling into a doze, never had that happened.

“I- sorry,” Jason said, finding nothing better to say.

“Don’t be,” Sionis said, cold as ever. “It was worth it to see you relaxed.”

If it was possible, Jason would have flushed even further. What did that mean? What should he do?

“Well. Thank you,” was the best he could think to say as he got to his feet.

Sionis said nothing to that, and didn’t even look at Jason anymore. The absence of his gaze was almost worse than having it on Jason. It reminded Jason of the moments right after sex with a particularly dominant man, when he’d pull out, leaving Jason feeling strange and empty. Sionis seemed to stare at the drawn curtains now, sauntering over to sit in the room’s armchair as he waited for Jason to vacate.

Jason, once more that night, followed Sionis’ orders. He got himself dressed, and headed out the door, glancing over his shoulder once more as he did. Sionis hadn’t moved an inch, not even to watch Jason leave. Strange.

That seemed to be the theme for the night, strangeness. Even as Jason closed the door behind himself and made to head downstairs, he couldn’t stop thinking about all the conflicting factors that had gone into that night. Sionis’ clear, commanding presence, pushing Jason to bend to his will, but never truly forcing Jason. That on top of Sionis’ willingness and apparent want to tease Jason without any push for full-on self-indulgence. Really, pushing more for Jason to talk back.

It was all plain weird. If the guy was into mouthing off, then why didn’t he go for Damian? If he liked full-on submission and pliability, why not Dick or Tim?

None of it made sense in that moment. None of it made sense period, and what made even less sense was Jason’s own puzzling over it all. Why did he care? He did his time, he was getting paid, what did anything else matter?

It was all Jason could do to push his questions to the back of his mind as he exited the hotel and approached his ride. Right on time, thank God. Jason wasn’t sure if he could have dealt with having to wait with his thoughts racing.

Jason opened the car door and hopped in, giving the driver a quick “Thank you” before leaning back in his seat. What good was there in questioning Sionis’ intentions anyway? He wasn’t likely to call Jason back. The best thing was for Jason to report that the encounter went fine to Bruce, lose himself in a good book, and get some sleep.


End file.
